Diary Page
by OTHFiction
Summary: Ozzie finds a page from Heathers diary, and discovers a shocking truth. By the way, most of my stories will be about the OzziexHeather couple. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. NO FLAMES.


**Diary Page**

By: OTHFiction

"Good morning Dad." Heather said to her Dad. Heather had just woke up and walked into the kitchen to see her Dad eating some cereal. [Yeah I gave them houses, so sue me.]

"Good morning Heather." Ozzie said back. Ozzie noticed Heather was holding a book. "What book you reading?"

"Book?" Heather said confused, then remembers her diary, "Oh, you mean my diary."

"You have a diary?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I didn't think you were one to keep a diary." Ozzie said chuckling.

Yeah, well I do." Heather grabbed a bowl out of the cabinets and sat across from her Dad. She then began to hurriedly eat her breakfast.

"Whoa, Heather. Taste your food why don't you." Ozzie said, laughing.

"Sorry, but I'm kind of in a hurry. RJ's gonna put a lock on my diary."

"I wondered why you had that with you."

Heather finished her food and put her bowl in the sink. "Got to go, bye Dad." Heather said as she walked out the door.

"See ya later" Ozzie called after her. He finished his food and put the bowl in the sink. He was about to leave to, but he saw a piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up and read the first line.

_Dear Diary_

_This must be from Heather's diary__. I should return this_ Ozzie thought, until something caught his eye:

_I really like my Dad._

Ozzie froze, did he read what he thinks he read. He decided to check:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I had my 4rth "Playing Possum" lesson with my Dad. He taught me how to make it look like I wasn't breathing. I was good at it, until when I was playing dead and my Dad put his hands on my stomach. I felt my face get hot. I didn't know if he was looking at me, so I peeked. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at my stomach with a serious look on his face that made him look so handsome._

_Handsome? _Ozzie thought, then continued reading.

_ He told me I could stop, so I got up. He told me I did a great job. I felt the heat in my cheeks again. I told him I was tired so I could get__ away from him to stop these feelings. He told me OK. I walked away and felt the heat in my cheeks go down. I don't know what to do . I really like my Dad, heck, I'm in love with him. But I have no idea if he feels the same, or how to tell him my feelings. I know it won't be right if we actually had a relationship, but I don't care. All I want to do is be with him, my Dad. _

_I'm getting tired, got to go. Updates on progress with my Dad later._

Ozzie was speechless, he couldn't believe what he just read. No matter how many times he re-read the paper, it was never different. He couldn't believe it. His daughter was in _LOVE_ with him. He had to find her to tell her he didn't feel the same. But... did he?

**_Don't be crazy Ozzie, she's your daughter. _**Ozzie thought. [Bold lettering is Ozzie's "you shouldn't like your daughter" mind]

_But she is cute, smart, and she already hit puberty, so she has more of a womanly body._

_**This is your daughter you're talking about. Sure she has all that, but you shouldn't be paying attention to that anyway.**_

_It's hard not to. Besides, I do love her._

_**But are you in love her.**_

_I don't know, maybe._

_**What do you mean maybe? There is no maybe, just yes or no. Which is it.**_

_I'm not sure._

_**Yes or no?**_

_Um..._

_**Yes or no?**_

_Well..._

_**YES OR NO?**_

"YES!" Ozzie yelled out. He was silent for a while processing what he just said. "Yes." He said again to himself.

- TIMESHIFT-

"Thanks again RJ" Heather said, leaving his house.

"No problem Heather." RJ said after her. Heather was walking home and noticed how dark it was.

"I was at RJ a lot longer then I thought." Heather said, walking over to her house. She opened the door and entered the house. She then walked up the stairs and walked into her room. She turned on the lights and sat on her bed. She then took her diary and hid it under her pillow.

She was so busy she didn't see her Dad in her doorway. He was holding a folded piece of paper.

"Hey Heather." Ozzie said.

"Hey Dad." Heather said, smiling.

"Can I talk to you."

"Sure." Heather said patting the spot next to her. He came in and sat down. He sighed, unfolded the piece of paper and handed it to her.

"I think this fell out of your diary." She had a confused look on her face, but read it anyway. When she got halfway through her face turned into one of complete horror. She looked up at her Dad.

"Um, Dad. Did you um, happen to read this."

Ozzie sighed. "Yes." Heather started crying.

"Oh Dad, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine."

"No it isn't. I shouldn't feel this way, I know. But I can't help it."

"It's okay."

"You probably hate me now."

"I could never hate you."

"Then your mad at me?"

"No, try again." Ozzie said with a smile.

"Then you decided to pretend you didn't read it?"

"Not really. Here's a hint."

"What d-" she couldn't finish, because her mouth was preoccupied by her fathers mouth. He was _kissing_ her! Really kissing her. She gave in immediately wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into him. His hands went down to her hips and pulled them towards him. Heather couldn't believe how good this felt. Her entire body was tingling. There was no doubt, she was in love with her father and he was in love with her.

They pulled apart and Heather rested her head on Ozzie's chest.

"Now do you know how I feel." Ozzie asked her, with a smile on his face.

"Maybe, I think I need another hint." Heather said smiling.

"OK." Ozzie said with a chuckle, then kissed his daughter again. Then leaned her down into her bed.

-END-

I MIGHT MAKE A SEQUEL, I'M NOT SURE. LEAVE REVIEWS AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD OR NOT.


End file.
